ADMINISTRATIVE CORE: PROJECT SUMMARY The Administrative Core is responsible for managing and overseeing the SPORE, disseminating information within the SPORE, and interacting with external agencies, advisors, and related personnel. This Core is led by Drs. Ie-Ming Shih (SPORE PI), Deborah Armstrong (Administrative Core Co-Director) from JHU, and Dr. Robert Burger (Administrative Core Co-Director) from UPENN, who have had extensive experience in research administration, fiscal management skills and leadership in multi-institutional research projects. The Administrative Core serves the entire SPORE Program in several key areas of coordination and oversight. It will interact with the Biorepository/Pathology Core and the Biostatistics Core, as well as with investigators from each research project. The Core leaders are responsible for planning, managing and directing the overall operations of the program. They will ensure the attainment of strategic objectives and the delivery of quality administrative support to all research projects, programs (CEP and DRP) and other Cores, as well as promote resource sharing, new research opportunities, and patient advocacy. This Core will also coordinate essential program interactions, including all planning and evaluation activities, arranging and publicizing SPORE activities, monitoring data and safety, coordinating advisory committee meetings, summarizing annual reports, and performing analysis of budgetary matters. Overall, through the functions mentioned in the following description, the Administration Core will provide an essential service to each of the Research Projects and Core Resources to facilitate the accomplishment of the proposed goals and objectives of the SPORE as a whole, to effectively communicate with other entities, and to disseminate exciting findings to stakeholders.